


The color of your voice

by Theycallmegalaxy14



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theycallmegalaxy14/pseuds/Theycallmegalaxy14
Summary: Once I’m about to forget, it comes againlike what you’d see on a familiar screenThe wounds come back to lifeI try to avoid them but get hurt every timeI know, it can’t just be meit can’t just be me～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～After he lost Kyungsoo to Chanyeol, Jongin chose to focus on his voice a little more.And Baekhyun chose to help him.Never in his entire life did Jongin think he would get so attached to the older.But strange things happen.





	1. Voice training

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly got this idea and I hope you enjoy it!  
> Please don't kill me for spelling or grammar mistakes, my mother tounge isn't English  
> :3
> 
> Have fun!

Kim Jong In is one of the tallest members in Exo, one of the best dancers in the whole K-Pop industry and one of the sexiest men alive.  
Known for his kind heart, his soft and shy behavior off stage and his fierce and precisely done movements onstage. 

But there was a thing he was barely acknowledged for and that was his voice. 

Jongins voice is soft and gentle. And yet still not fully trained. But that was another sign of his unique way of singing. 

Untrained. Jongin didn't want to hear that anymore. He wanted to hear someone say, "I love your voice!" Or, "I fell for your singing."  
Oh how much he admired Baekhyun and Jongdae for their voices. For their knowledge of singing. And yet he had not asked one of them for help. It wasn't because he was to shy to ask. It was because he was scared that they saw him fail.  
And failure is something that Jongin hates to admit. It was okay as long as he was alone. But he didn't want anyone else to see.  
Especially not him. Not Kyungsoo. God knew, if Kyungsoo came in to see him fail, that would be the worst scenario ever.  
Not that him dating Chanyeol was any better, but it would be much worse if Kyungsoo knew about him failing.  
Jongin didn't know what kept him up enough to keep trying his best for Kyungsoo. And he didn't know anymore if it was to impress Kyungsoo or to simply improve for his fans. 

And that kept him  at one of the vocal training rooms until the middle of the night.  
After another try that went miserable, Jongin decided that it was time for a break.  
He looked out of the window, eyeing the silver moon that spread a weak light on the street. Barely enough to see anything without the lamps that lightened the way. Clouds crossed it's way, sometimes revealing, sometimes hiding it.  
For a blink second, Jongin was hypnotized by the movement of the sky, captured by the shades of grey and black that made the pale moon stand out.  
Then he focussed on his voice again. He tried different things that his vocal trainer taught him. But this night he couldn't get anything right.  
After another hour of training, Jongins eyes got heavy and it was harder to concentrate. Without care, he continued, looking almost deflated because of the lack of success.  
His tired eyes did not notice the slim silhouette that was standing in the door frame.  
Nor did he  hear the door close. He was too focused, and too lost in what he was doing.  
So as a soft hand, with long slim fingers laid down on his shoulder, he turned in surprise, experiencing the shock of his life.

"Baekhyun?"

By all means, Baekhyun was the last member he expected to meet here.  
Not because Baekhyun was lazy, but because Baekhyun and he weren't that close and he simply would have thought of EVERYONE else before even having the idea of Baekhyun barking in.

Said member looked at him with a worried face. His hand was still resting on Jongins shoulder.  
It was weird to see his carefree friend worry like that, but Jongin assumed it was normal since he wasn't worried about himself, but about the well being of a friend. 

"What are you doing here?" 

Jongin asked now and Baekhyuns hand slipped off his shoulder. 

"I could ask you the same. I saw you here quite often lately, always late at night, like you wanted to hide something." 

"I am not hiding anything. I am just training." 

Jongin said, sitting down on a chair. 

"Sure thing but why does it have to be that late? That's not good for your health." 

Baekhyun approached him with his worried puppy eyes. Jongin just sighed, looking outside again. The moon was now beginning to free itself from the clouds that blocked the sight. Its light seemed stronger now. 

"Jongin?"

Baekhyun asked once again and Jongin mildly bit his lip before he looked up.  
And Baekhyun knew Jongin well enough to know that he wasn't feeling good. 

"Mind telling me?" 

Baekhyun asked again, actually already knowing what could be in the youngers mind these days.  
But Baekhyun didn't know everything. He knew about the feelings for Kyungsoo, not about the lack of self confidence Jongin had about his voice.  
Jongin  took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"I just want to train my voice. That's all." 

"I can smell when you are being a liar."

Baekhyun lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his body. 

"What do you mean?" 

Jongin asked back, standing up and making himself tall, hoping it would intimidate Baekhyun. But Baekhyun was left unimpressed.

"I know about your feelings for Kyungsoo."

Silence. Jongin looked away, facing the wall as he spoke.

"Who else knows?"

He asked with a serious voice. 

"No one Jongin. No one knows. I know because I see how you look at him. I see how  much you long for his attention, his touch, and how it bothers you to see Chanyeol close to him. But no, no one else knows. Everyone else is too busy to notice your pain."

Jongin was left speechless. For a while, the vocal room was silent. 

"And why do you notice something like this? You out of all members...?" 

Jongin turned to face him and Baekhyun looked straight into his eyes, shooting him a glance. 

"Because I care about you, I care about all of my members." 

He admitted and Jongin felt bad for speaking to his hyung like this. 

"I'm sorry." 

He said, falling into the chair once again, hiding his face in his hands. Baekhyun took the chair beside him, placing his hand on the taller mans shoulder once again. 

"It's fine." 

He whispered and Jongin bit his lip. He couldn't cry now. Not in front of Baekhyun. Keep yourself together, he told himself and swallowed the urge to just give in to his feelings. 

"Listen, I know how it is to see everyone around you being happy. Anyways. You want to improve your vocal skills?" 

Jongin looked up, wondering what it was, that made Baekhyun unhappy and what it was that gave him the strength to keep smiling through it.  
But he didn't ask and just nodded.

"Then let's start."


	2. Own problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have fun reading till now!   
> Please remember that English is not my first language.

At that night, Baekhyun couldn't help him much. Jongin was just way too tired to make any progress. And that's how Baekhyun took him by his arm, bringing him home. 

"You didn't have to bring me home..." 

Jongin said as the two boys approached the dorm. Baekhyun just shook his head. 

"You need sleep Jongin I can't work like that." 

Jongin rolled his eyes as he walked in and undressed his jacket and shoes. Baekhyun did the same and the taller waited for him. 

"How about we train twice a week. I mean late training, extra training. And whenever you feel the need to, you can ask me for more lessons."

Baekhyun suggested and Jongin nodded. The others were asleep so they both spoke in a dimmed voice. 

"Do you think that will be enough?" 

He asked and Baekhyun gave him one of his soft smiles. 

"You already are a great singer. You just have to learn how to come out of your shell and be more confident about what you can do. You learned that with your dancing. There is no difference."

Jongin didn't seem convinced. But Baekhyun just sighed. 

"I believe in you. Besides, I can teach you a lot. Aaand if that is not enough, I basically have nothing to do so you can always just say that you want another lesson." 

Again, Jongin wondered. Why was Baekhyun not busy? He had so many friends outside of Exo as well.   
What was wrong?  
He didn't dare to ask. 

"Okay sounds fine." 

The tall man finally said and they walked past the first few doors, stopping in front of his own. 

"Could we... do it tomorrow?" 

The younger asked and Baekhyun nodded. 

"Tomorrow is Monday. How about Mondays and Thursdays? If that would be okay for you." 

A small smile appeared on Jongins face as he nodded. 

"You should smile more often, suits you well." 

Baekhyun winked and kept walking down the hallway to his door. He unlocked it with a key and Jongin watched him, being unsure if he should ask or not. 

"Hyung?"

Baekhyun turned, looking at him. 

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it." 

Jongin opened his mouth, but the words got stuck in his throat. 

"Nothing. Good night!" 

He choked out and vanished in his room.  
Baekhyun shook his head and closed his door behind him. He put his phone on the charger and stretched before he started taking off his clothes to put on his sleeping pants.   
He checked his phone for one last time. But he was left disappointed.   
Halfheartly sending a good night message, knowing he wouldn't get a reply anyways.   
With that, he put his phone aside and went to sleep.

Baekhyun woke up at 5 am because his alarm clock forced him to.   
Tiredly, he walked over to his phone and turned it off.   
Again, he checked his messages.   
And again, he was left on read.   
Baekhyun sighed and took his phone with him into the bathroom.   
He undressed his pants, enjoying the freedom he just gained. 

And as he stood there, warm water touching his skin, he felt safe.   
He felt secure and warm.   
Soft gasps leaving his mouth as he turned the heat up.   
The water that came down was so hot, it burned his skin, leaving it a little red.   
Baekhyun always loved the heat on his skin and how it affected his breathing.   
It was about those little moments under the shower. They were his secret. The source of his strength.   
That's why he always showered for an hour, sometimes longer. 

Today it took him longer, as he started singing at some point. He was fully caught up in it. But at the end of the song, someone knocked.

"Hyung, we have to go."

It was Jongin. He was standing there for a while now, as he was sent by the others to get Baekhyun. He couldn't help but get lost by the way the older sang.   
And he wished so deeply to be at this point.   
But he wasn't.   
He heard how the shower got turned off and backed away from the door. Of course Baekhyun came out half naked. 

"Hey Jongin!"

He smiled and energetically walked past him. And Jongin shook his head in disbelieve. How could a person change so much over night? Did he gain the strength through sleep?   
As the taller turned, he saw Baekhyuns back. Fully naked. 

"HYUNG!" 

He called out and hid his face in his hands. He was so ashamed to see his hyung like that. But Baekhyun stayed unbothered. He got dressed and then followed Jongin into the kitchen where they all ate together. 

"Morning Baekhyun, had a nice shower?" 

Jongdae asked, wiggling his eyebrows as if he meant to transport a nasty hidden message. 

"I'm so sorry for you. Having Minseok but still thinking of masturbation under the shower."

Baekhyun snapped back, sighing a little before bursting a laughter.   
Minseok glared at Jongdae and said person nervously eyed his toes.  
Jongin glanced at Kyungsoo.  
God that would be such a great way to start the day. Having a shower with Kyungsoo.   
Jongins thoughts wandered some place dark until he saw Chanyeol grinning like an idiot.   
They probably did shower together.  
The younger now stared at his food, pushing it away. He did not want to eat anymore.   
But Junmyeon looked at him with a burning gaze that Jongin thought only a mother had. Well, he was wrong.   
Slowly, he ate a little of his rice to soothen Junmyeons mood while  
Baekhyun ate his apple, checking  instagram again.   
He had another account to watch the stuff he was interested in. 

"Dude are you following a fan account?" 

Sehun asked and Baekhyun jumped inside. 

"No. Not my real account. I uhm.. I..." 

Baekhyun started stuttering and Jongin looked up. He noticed how uncomfortable Baekhyun was so he poked Sehuns side. 

"Yah, Sehun you gained weight." 

He said and Baekhyun looked at him thankfully. Sehun started argueing that he didn't but Jongin just glanced at Baekhyuns phone. And he swore he saw a picture of Yixing before Baekhyun closed instagram. 

"Finish your food, we're running late." 

Junmyeon said and Chanyeol groaned. But everyone finished and cleaned their place before they went to their practice room.


	3. And still I dream

As they reached the building, their ways separated. Jongin went to the dance practice room, Sehun following him. He decided it would be best to train his voice together with Baekhyun only so no one else would watch him fail. Honestly, he didn't know if it was okay that Baekhyun would see him fail. But he had no choice now. As Jongin and Sehun entered the dance room, stripping out of their jackets, changing shoes, there was one question that kept the older busy. "What did Baekhyun look at?" It came completely out of the blue. Sehun looked at him confused. "Why do you ask now? Uhm a picture of Yixing I guess?" "Ah." Jongin answered, looking like he would solve a complex mathematic problem in his head. Was Yixing the reason for Baekhyuns sorrow? "What kind of fan account was that?" Jongin asked again, looking like his problem could be solved by this answer only. "It was an exo account. I don't know, why are you thinking so hard about what Baekhyun does?" Great. Exo. All of them. He was to beginn at zero again and his mathematic problem stayed unsolved. "Why do you even care in the first place?" Sehun asked and  Jongin just shook his head, looking a little disappointed. "I am just curious, that's all." He told him and Sehun just shrugged. They started to warm up and then danced together. In the mean time, Baekhyun was getting vocal lessons. He practiced theoretical knowledge as well as practical stuff. There were things that Baekhyun was great at, and they were things he still had to do better. Low notes and too high notes. But that was the reason he was practicing in the first place right? No one is perfect, Baekhyun knew that. That's why he kept training. After two or three hours, he decided that it was time to get some food so he went to the cafeteria on the second floor. He got himself a sandwich, a protein drink, (he wanted to train later), and a small muffin, simply because he couldn't resist. Then he looked for a table. The cafeteria was pretty full so he had to sit somewhere with others. And it's not like Baekhyun had no one to sit with, but he just didn't feel like having a conversation at the moment. That's why he sat down at a table with people he didn't know, munching his sandwich. He looked at his phone, putting his earphones in and watched youtube videos. Of cats and dogs and stuff. Like that he just enjoyed his peace. Time passed and Jongin and Sehun got hungry too. They got themselves some food as well, sitting in the cafeteria. They talked about solo dances and about some other stuff. Neither of them noticed the lonely Baekhyun. But Baekhyun was sitting there, his hood hiding his face and his back facing the two of them. So how could they notice him? Jongin noticed something else. Kyungsoo. But of course Kyungsoo wasn't alone. He and Chanyeol got food and looked for a place to sit. As they spotted Sehun and Jongin, they decided to sit down next to them. Kyungsoo sat down on Jongins right, Chanyeol next to Sehun so they could face each other. The talk was pretty one sided. Jongin gave short answers and only if he was asked so the three others soon gave up talking to him. Jongin stood up sooner and left. After lunch, they all participated in team activities. They often practiced until late at night and today was no exception. Still, Jongin and Baekhyun met at the same trainings room as the day before. "How was your day?" The smaller asked, stretching a little before he checked if they were alone for real. "Well... Okay I guess." Jongin lied and tried to not look at Baekhyun. But the older raised a brow. "Are you really trying to lie at me?" Jongin sighed a little and sat down. "Okay so it was... Well it was exhausting to see Chanyeol and Kyungsoo together, but what's new? How was your day?" "Not special. Like everyday actually." Jongin eyed him for a while, but he couldn't make out if he was lying. Baekhyuns façade was just way too perfect. The younger still wondered  what Baekhyun  was worried about. But he didn't ask, not wanting him to feel bad. "Well then let's start." Baekhyun announced and they got started. At first they both warmed up their voice. Jongin expected him to go easy on him but he was wrong. So wrong. Baekhyun was very  passionate about his new task and he was strict. Singing lessons were nothing against Baekhyun. And after 2 hours of training, Jongins voice got hoarse. Baekhyun passed him a honey candy. "Here it will help. Let's get you home now." Jongin whispered a soft 'Thank you' and they started to walk home. Baekhyun was tired. So tired, he dropped his façade for a minute. And the younger was left shocked. Baekhyun looked so done. His eyes didn't shine as normally, his smile was whiped out of his face and his head was tilted downwards. He looked rather sick, tired and lost. As the dimmed light of the lantern shone on him, the younger even saw a single tear rolling down Baekhyuns face. Jongin suddenly remembered the song Baekhyun sang under the shower this morning and the exact line that got stuck in his mind. ❝At one point I started looking at the ground more than at the sky.❞ That was it. That was the song he sang. Loser, Big Bang... Jongin awkwardly glaced at him and thought about what was appropriate to do at a situation like this. But he didn't come to any solution so he stayed quiet. As he kept staring at Baekhyun, the smaller noticed and looked back at him, his face behind a mask again. "Do I have something in my face, or are you just admirering me?" Jongin turned his head in shame. At this moment he was glad that  the dimmed light of the lanterns wasn't bright enough to make the red shimmer on his face visible. They arrived at the dorm and again, undressed their shoes and jacket in complete silence. The walk to their rooms was awkward. Both of them where completely quiet and their way seemed longer than it actually was. Even Baekhyun was somehow speechless. That was until they stopped at Jongins door. The younger turned around, taking all of his social abilities he had left for this day. "Thank you." "Hm?" "For wasting your time on me." Baekhyun shook his head. "No. I am not accepting it. I thought you've learned something." Baekhyun looked disappointed. "What!? I did learn something!" "Doesn't sound like it. Todays lesson was to accept the color of your voice. And it seems as if you still don't." Jongin looked down, unsure what to say. Saying that he accepted it would be lying. Baekhyun sighed. "Jongin look at me." Jongin didn't respond so Baekhyun made himself smaller, tilting his head under Jongins face. He set up one of his usual hillarious faces and Jongin surpressed a grin. "I saw that!" Baekhyun said, standing straight again.  Jongin grumbled a little. But at least he was now looking at Baekhyun. "If you don't accept your voice just as it is and if you don't embrace it, there is no chance that you are going to develope it." Jongin nodded. And he decided that it was damn time he accepted it. He thought a while and raised his voice. "Thank you for helping me develope my unique voice." Jongin looked at Baekhyun and grinned a little as he thought of his answer. And he swore he saw Baekhyuns smile change. It seemed pretty before, but the way his teeth showed and his pink, soft lips perked up was something that Jongin had rarely seen on the other. It was something extremely beautiful but Jongin didn't think about it any more than that it was different from the smile before. "You are very welcome. I feel honored to teach such a gifted man." Baekhyun bowed deep and Jongins mouth escaped a little laughter. "Good night, Hyung." He smiled and Baekhyun smiled back. "Good night." As Jongin closed his door behind him, he didn't think of what happened that day. He just undressed and fell into his bed. Looking at the celing, with the smile still taped on his face, he got lost in his head. He imagined himself singing for the new album. Kyungsoo was there as well, he looked at him and smiled. His smile was different. It always was. The way his lips formed a perfect little heart around his white teeth was something that melted Jongins heart. Always. Kyungsoo now walked towards him, going on his tiptoes, pressing his lips on Jongins, smiling into the soft kiss. The last thing Jongin remembered was a whispered 'I love you' before he finally fell asleep.


End file.
